A Whole New Charmed
by Miss Lefty
Summary: A fic with all the main characters...What would have happened after the 8th season and if Prue was summoned by Wyatt from the past...Please read! It will get better! :
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New Charmed**

**_Wyatt's First Summoning_**

**Disclaimer: Ok peeps, I do NOT own Charmed or any of the characters. If I did…well, that would be interesting to say the very least… Enjoy! And please review or give me some feedback of any kind…be constructive please!**

The following takes place after Forever Charmed, the final episode of the final season. This is what might have happened after that episode…

The manor was quiet. The only movement was in the attic where Piper was upstairs flipping through the Book of Shadows, trying to find another way to bring back her older sister, Prue. Piper knew that it was personal gain, knew it was against the rules, but screw the rules. The Charmed ones had kicked serious ass and deserved a break once and for all, the Powers That Be even knew that.

Just as Piper thought she was onto something, Wyatt orbed into the attic, clutching a teddy bear.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up here?" Piper asked soothingly. The poor kid had been having some sleepless nights lately. It was kind of ironic, since there had been no more demons attacking. Wyatt had always been able to sleep through an attack for some reason, like it was something normal to him. Well, it was kinda normal for him…being the twice blessed child and all…

Wyatt extended his hand to his mother and she took it, trying to lead him down the stairs, back to his bed. Wyatt blinked twice and appearing right in the middle of the room in a cluster of blue orbs was his late Aunt Prue, wearing the same clothes she had died in, but alive nonetheless. Alive and exactly how she looked on that day, 5 years ago.

"W-Wyatt!" Piper stammered softly, staring at her older sister.

"What's going Piper?" Prue asked. Apparently she had no clue how it had happened either.

"Um…your nephew just brought you back from the dead." Piper said as if she was in a dream-like state. She grabbed the nearest chair and fell into it.

"Me? Dead? What are you talking about Piper?" Prue enquired, " I was just downstairs with you, trying to hold off the press, you know, since we exposed good magic to the rest of the world on live TV. What do you mean nephew? I don't have a nephew."

"Oh boy." Piper replied, "Prue, maybe you might wanna sit down."

A/N: Only short, I know...but I promise more will come once I get reviews and know that people are interested!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Whole New Charmed**

**A/N: Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Piper, what's the matter?" Prue asked her younger sister as she was guided to a nearby chair.

"Well, um, Prue..." Piper didn't know how to put it gently, "You're in the future."

Prue raised her eyebrows and laughed, the gesture shocking Piper a little.

"Are you serious?" Prue asked. Piper nodded vigorously, still trying to believe it herself. "Wow. How far in the future am I?"

"Well, about 5 years…" Piper started to explain things, but Prue was still curious.

"5 years, well my powers aren't too destructive then. Remember when we went to the future that time and I destroyed the attic…wait, what do I look like? Oh my God, Piper! I have a nephew! Is he yours or Pheebs?" Prue stopped talking and looked expectantly at Piper, who was still very gobsmacked.

"Uh, he's mine. His name is Wyatt." Piper replied. Prue coaxed Wyatt to sit in her lap while Piper continued explaining the story.

"Wyatt…as in Leo Wyatt?" Prue was confused but looked content and started playing with her nephew.

"Prue…things have changed in the future." Piper paused as she tried to put it in the easiest way possible.

"Piper, he's adorable."

"Prue! You have to listen to me! This future is very different to the one we thought would happen…"

"Yeah, obviously. Wyatt is a boy, you were gonna have a girl, remember? Melinda. Have I gone blonde yet?"

"Prue, you're dead."

Prue let go of Wyatt and stood up, pacing the attic seemed to help her take in this news.

"But how?" Prue asked, then she changed her mind, "Wait, don't tell me…You don't wanna screw up the future."

"Prue, I'm so sorry…you shouldn't even be here, I mean, your past self should be here…I was trying to summon you, or at least your spirit or whatever and Wyatt must have known that I wanted you…"

"Wait," Prue interrupted, "Your little boy summoned me from the past? All by himself?"

"Yeah, he's a powerful one." Piper admitted, smiling to herself, "And it's way past his bedtime. Wyatt, do mommy a favour and orb yourself back to bed please."

At his mothers command, Wyatt disappeared in a cloud of blue orbs again.

"Wow…Piper." Prue was genuinely impressed, "You're a mom. And it seems to me, a pretty good one at that. I can't believe I miss this."

The girls shared a moment of comfortable silence between them. It was like 5 minutes had past, not 5 years.

"So…are you going to send me back?" Prue asked half hoping the answer would be in the negative.

"Hmm…I don't think so yet, Sis. I think we deserve some time together." Piper pulled Prue into a hug and held onto her big sister like she wouldn't let go of her.

A/N: Ok, so it was unusual for me to update so fast...but it was only because I actually got reviews for it! So if I get even more reviews for it...that means more will be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A Whole New Charmed

Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter...I tried putting it up a while ago, but for some reason the site wouldn't let me...sorry about the wait, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Piper, what do you mean? A family emergency, are you kidding me?" Phoebe said into the speaker of her desk phone. She was at work, trying to meet a deadline.

"Yes, Pheebs. It's a family emergency. I put emphasis on "family". " Piper gritted her teeth; she was hoping that she would never have to use those words again.

"But I thought we wouldn't be having these kind of "family emergencies"…you know, since everything that's happened…shoot." Phoebe dropped the receiver as she spilled coffee on her shirt.

"Well, it's a special kind of emergency, Okay. Listen, I just need you to come to the manor asap…" Piper was clutching at straws now. She knew she shouldn't have said those 2 words. The ones they never wanted to hear again.

"Ok, fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you." Phoebe hung up the phone.

Piper dialled Paige's new home number, knowing that her youngest sister would be more receptive to her plan. Unfortunately she got the answering machine.

"Hi, you've reached Paige and Henry, we're not here to take your call right now, but please leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." The tone rang out, cueing Piper to leave her message.

"Hey, it's me…you know, that old sis of yours. Um, we have a thing to discuss…so, could you just call me when you get this. Bye." Piper hung up the phone once again and walked into the conservatory, observing Prue playing with Wyatt and Chris.

"When's Phoebe getting here?" Prue asked her, brushing her hair from her laughing face. Piper hadn't told her about Paige yet, she thought that maybe Prue should get over the shock of knowing that she was going to die soon before she found out that after her death they find a replacement and the Charmed ones are reconstituted.

"She's leaving the office now." Piper replied. Prue nodded, obviously needing to say something else.

"Piper, when I died…did you try to bring me back?"

Piper let her breath out slowly, taking a moment to answer the question. It was still so surreal for her to be talking to Prue face to face again.

"Yeah, I tried everything." She answered simply.

"I would have done the same for you, you know." Prue reached over and held Piper's hand. "But you have to know that I die- I passed away because it was my time and that was for the greater good."

"Yeah, I know that now." Piper smiled at her big sister, "But it still doesn't make up for losing you. I cried myself to sleep for so long, Prue…It was so hard…" Prue embraced Piper and they cried together until Wyatt orbed a tissue box their way, making them laugh.

"That kid of yours really has control on those powers."

"Yeah, I know." Piper grinned, "I wish you could have seen what he could do from inside the womb."

"Me too."

"Prue, there's something I have to tell you." Piper thought she might as well tell her now, "After you died…"

A/N: Cliffhanger! WOOT! I love cliffhangers...just give me some more of those lovely reviews and ye shall read on...:)


	4. Chapter 4

A Whole New Charmed –Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me 2 years to update this fic. That is beyond pathetic. I hope you guys are still willing to read on. Enjoy…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed. Yet. *evil laugh***

"What is it Piper?" Prue's eyes held worry and confusion. Piper was still in shock she was talking to sister, alive and in the flesh.

"Well… after you died… a lot of things changed." Piper's head spun as she tried to remember every little detail and realised just how much had happened since Prue's death. The friends and enemies come and gone. The smiles, the tears. The extraordinary moments she had lived through, like the birth of her two boys. Prue hadn't been there in body, but she had definitely been there in spirit. "The Charmed ones were reconstituted." Piper dropped it like a bomb on Prue. Waiting for the dust to settle, she scooped Chris up and placed him in the play pen with Wyatt.

Prue struggled for words.

_This is beyond confusing. I hope she plans on explaining this to me because my brain is definitely not used to being alive just yet…_

"Care to elaborate on that, Piper?"

"Um… well remember how mom had that affair with her whitelighter, Sam?" Piper used the gentlest tone her voice could manage. Prue looked like she was about to have an aneurism. "Well, it resulted in the birth of a child. A baby girl to be exact."

Breaths were held by both sisters. The information was whirring around in Prue's head, trying to connect itself to something – anything – just so she could find her capacity to talk let alone think clearly.

"How come we never knew about her?"

"Mom and Sam didn't want us to be denied our powers. They were looking out for us, I guess. I know this is a shock –"

"Wait. Being dead was a shock. You telling me that we had a long lost little sister, I can't even BEGIN to tell you how I feel about this." Prue's voice became cracked with emotion, tears welled up in her eyes. Piper sympathised with her. She had felt the same way when she had found out about Paige. It had taken her awhile to come to terms with Prue's death and finding out about her new sister.

"Prue, I don't know what else to say…"

"What's her name? Does it begin with a 'P' too?"

"Yes. Her name's Paige. You'd love her." Piper was sure about that. At times Paige really resembled Prue. They shared the same kind of pride and stubbornness. Although that could be a problem when they eventually met…

"Oh God… Oh my God…" Prue kept pacing, repeating this mantra and running her hands through her hair. It seemed to be her way of dealing with the news.

"Piper! What's this thing you wanted to discuss? It better be important because I'm missing re-runs of The Osbournes for this!"

Paige rounded the corner and entered the conservatory. Prue locked her eyes on her new sister, arms folded and not as welcoming as Piper had hoped for.

"Piper… is this…" Paige resembled a goldfish. She couldn't find any words, she appeared to be drowning in disbelief and shock.

"Paige, this is Prue. Prue… this is your baby sister, Paige."

Prue extended her hand towards her new sister, apparently for a handshake. Her emotions got the better of her and her powers. She really didn't mean to send Paige flying through the wall.

**A/N: Ok, I promise I will update SOON if I get some more review lovin'! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Whole New Charmed: Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter guys… I hope you enjoy this one too…**

"Okay, I was not expecting that." Paige mumbled as she brushed off bits of plaster from her blouse. Wyatt had just finished healing her and was still clutching onto her hand as his Aunt got up slowly from the floor. "Thanks honey, go play with your brother now." He orbed across the room.

"Geez, you would think the kid didn't know how to walk." Piper frowned as Prue made her point after telekinetically sending their little sister through a wall. A wall which would now cost them money to repair. Once again.

"That wasn't very nice Prue."

"What? I'm just saying… just 'cause he can orb, doesn't mean that he should do it all the time ya know."

"I didn't mean that." Piper usually had patience, being a mother and all, but she wasn't going to let Prue run around the fact that she had almost seriously hurt Paige. "I'm talking about what you just did to Paige. Are you ok sweetie?" She turned to Paige and helped brush some dust out of her hair.

"Yeah, physically I am. Emotionally, maybe not so much. You never told me that Prue was such a bit-"

"Hey! Still alive and in the room here!" Prue yelled out. Just to remind them that they hadn't sent her back to wherever it was exactly that she had come from.

"Sorry," Paige apologised, "It's just… Piper and Phoebe didn't exactly give me that type of uh… greeting which you just blessed me with when they first met me."

"Well of course we didn't. Shax had that honour." Piper's attempt at a joke to lighten the situation was diffused with the mention of Prue's killer.

An awkward silence passed until Prue extended the olive branch.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in shock. First I find out I'm dead, then I find out I have a new sister… I'm Prue, by the way. It's nice to meet you Paige." She extended her hand slowly this time, with Paige accepting the gesture cautiously this time.

"It's nothing… really, if I could count the number of times Piper and Phoebe have turned evil and thrown me through a wall." Paige shrugged it off and the newly acquainted sisters exchanged smiles. Prue turned to Piper.

"You were right about her. I do like her so far."

"I told you so."

"So, can someone fill me in?" Paige really wanted to know what had happened. She was always the last to know. Except for this time they were still waiting on Phoebe.

"Well, I'll fill you in completely when Pheebs gets here." Piper was right on cue as the front door slammed shut and the sound of Phoebe's shoes striding through the front hall were heard.

"This better be good because I'm on a deadline with the paper AND my publisher. Oh my God, Prue." Phoebe looked like she would faint at any moment. Maybe because she was in the early stages of pregnancy and as of late she had been experiencing extreme morning sickness. Oh and the fact that her dead sister was standing right in front of her in corporeal form.

"Phoebe!" Prue rushed into the arms of the sister she used to feud the most with. She really loved her to pieces though.

"How?" Was all that Phoebe could say with a grin plastered over her glowing face. Piper cleared her throat and motioned towards the wicker chairs. The four sisters each took a place and didn't interrupt what Piper had to say.

"Well, I was up in the attic and I thought of maybe trying to summon Prue once again. I mean, I hadn't tried to do it since she had just died and I figured it had been a while, so maybe the Elders had lifted the ban on that… maybe as a reward for us overcoming the Ultimate Power and what not… anyway, I was obviously failing at my attempt when Wyatt decided to give me a little bit of help. Well, actually, a lot of help. He basically summoned her himself." Piper smiled as Wyatt orbed himself onto Phoebe's lap. He had a cute habit of doing that lately. He probably chose Phoebe at that moment because she hadn't been around as much as she used to be lately. He had missed her. They all had missed her.

"All by himself?" Phoebe squealed and clung onto the toddler, "You are sooooo smart mister Wyatt!"

"I still can't believe you're a mom Piper." Prue gave her a hug while the other sisters shared a secretive smile.

"Prue, while you're here and, well, alive… I'm pregnant too." Phoebe's glowing face said it all. She was extremely happy with Coop and couldn't wait til the arrival of their little bundle of joy.

"Guys! I'm an Aunt and alive! This has to be the best day of my life!" Prue's forehead wrinkled a bit with confusion, "Or is it after-life?"

"We'll figure that out another time, but right now I think I oughta start whipping up a fabulous reunion dinner." Piper clapped her hands together excitedly and kissed Prue on the cheek. "Will you be ok with the little ones?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't use their powers AGAINST me!"

"You know I was talking about the babies, not Phoebe and Paige, right…"

"Yeah I was talking about the kids, Piper." Prue poked her tongue out at – not two but three- sisters. "Go and have a Charmed one's meeting while I play with these cute guys." The three youngest siblings exchanged a glance.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Phoebe tentatively asked. Prue nodded back and shooed them out of the room so they could discuss things.

"I'll be fine. Now shoo! I have some major catching up to do!" Prue was already bent over the playpen, reaching for Chris, the younger of her two nephews.

"She's taking this extremely well." Paige murmured into Piper's ear. Piper nodded, not in agreement but to acknowledge that it was a worthy observation.

"It appears to be so. Let's go into the kitchen for a little bit… I have to tell you guys something." Piper led the way while Prue was preoccupied with the children.

**A/N: To be continued my pretties… the next update won't be far away, I promise!!**


End file.
